Roses Have Thorns
by qwerty55
Summary: Troy Bolton suffered from autism ever since he was a child and doctors and nurses thought there was no hope for him. However, when the nurse Gabriella Montez was assigned to take care of him, it was different. Will romance conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story and I hope you'll love it. No autistics were harmed while making this story.**

**Summary: 23-year-old Troy Bolton suffered from autism ever since he was a child. When his mother passed away, the government sent him to an institution were Troy is being taken care of. When 22-year-old Gabriella Montez was assigned to take care of Troy due to autism, Gabriella learned so many things from Troy even when he's autistic. Soon enough, she developed a strange feeling for Troy.**

**Trailer:**

_**Troy Bolton suffered from autism**_

_**(Showing Troy acting like a kid in a room)**_

_**Doctors and nurses thought there was no hope for him**_

_**"He's mentally retarded..."(doctor)**_

_**Things changed when Gabriella Montez was assigned to take care of Troy**_

_**"So you're the new nurse?"(doctor)**_

_**"Yes. I'm here for my job to take care of someone"(Gabriella)**_

_**However, Gabriella never expected she would be friends with an autistic person**_

_**"I want to go around the world someday!"(Troy)**_

_**"Um...Yeah..."(Gabriella)**_

_**Troy proved to Gabriella that he can be a great person**_

_**"Wow Troy! Your paintings are amazing!"(Gabriella)**_

_**"Really? Thanks"(Troy)**_

_**Gabriella and Troy developed a good friendship, which made them more than friends**_

_**"G-Gabriella"(Troy)**_

_**"Yes?"(Gabriella)**_

_**"I have s-something to tell you"(Troy)**_

_**Will romance conquer all?**_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

**_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_**

**_in _**

**_Roses Have Thorns_**

**_Coming soon..._**

**AN: So, you love it? No autistics were harmed in this fanfic. Review please :) thanks :)**


	2. Eggplants are better than Sandwhiches

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews yogaluva , Skyline96 , xBabyDollxBlondiex , XxBabiiGurlxX , xCupcakesMuffinx , I'm just me2 , keyonna13c ,troyella2468 , HSMlove513 and MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 :)**

**HSMlove513 : yeah, i got the idea on miracle run.**

**"Love of a teacher" is on hiatus for a while...sorry for the delay**

****MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18: Yeah, I have a friend who has autism but he's really smart :) I think autistic people has the potential to be a great person :)****

"So, you're the new nurse?" said a doctor to Gabriella Montez

"Yes, I'm just a newly graduate and I'm here to take care mentally ill persons" said Gabriella

Gabriella Montez was a newly graduate from Harvard University and she was recently approved by New Mexico mental institution where people with mental illness were taken care.

"Follow me miss Montez" said the doctor

Gabriella followed the doctor. While they were walking, they were passing through the hallways. There were a lot of rooms and inside in every room contains one patient. Some has mental illness, others are autism.

"Here it is ma'am" said the doctor to Gabriella as he opened the door "Your patient's name is Troy Bolton"

Gabriella and the doctor stepped inside the room. The room was pretty big and it has a bathroom and a bed. However, the room looks like a total tidal wave. It was pretty messy as if someone ruined the whole room.

Then, something caught Gabriella's eyes. Not far from her was a tall guy staring at her. He has the bluest eyes and the most gorgeous hair. He looks kinda cute but there's something wrong with the guy.

"I would like you to meet your patient. This is Troy" said the doctor "His parents passed away since he was little and he was sent to the institution. Ever since then, it's really hard to take care of him"

"Oh...Well, I'm sure I can do this job. Trust me" replied Gabriella

When Troy saw Gabriella, he couldn't stop staring at her. It made Gabriella feel nervous and uneasy. Suddenly, Troy spoke something.

"W-Who is t-this?" said Troy shakingly

"Don't worry Troy" said the doctor "This is the new nurse who will take care of you. Her name is Gabriella Montez"

Troy suddenly walked away and went to his bed. He took out a piece of paper and began to scribble notes.

"Well, I'm sorry for Troy's behaviour" said the doctor

"Oh, it's okay" replied Gabriella "I'll get used to it"

"Well, I guess I have to leave you here. If you need me, just talk to me in the office okay?"

Gabriella nodded. As the doctor left, Gabriella closed the door. She looked at Troy who was scribbling down some notes in a notebook. Gabriella decided to come closer to Troy so that she can talk to him. Gabriella walked to Troy and decided to sit next to him.

"Hey" said Gabriella as she sat down next to Troy on the bed "How are you?"

"W-Why are you talking to me?" asked Troy

"Um...I'm your nurse and I'm assigned to take care of you" said Gabriella

"Well, don't bother me...I'm writing something very important. It might even change the world"

_What is he talking about? _thought Gabriella _Just the first day and wow, it's going to be a long day_

Troy took out the notebook he was scribbling while ago. He then opened it and browse the pages. He finally saw the page where he was looking for.

"I'm writing very important notes for my goals in life" said Troy

_Um...Okay, this dude is so pathetic _thought Gabriella _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Number 1" said Troy "I want to travel all around the world!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and knew Troy was the most pathetic person you'll ever see.

"Number 2" said Troy "I want to meet great people!"

Troy then looked at Gabriella who was obviously pissed off already. He then continued to read.

"And number 3" said Troy "To write a wonderful novel!"

"Okay...Nice list..." said Gabriella "Anyway, it's your lunchtime already and I bought you already something to eat"

"I don't want to eat...How about flying? That would be nice"

"Well, you got to eat first before doing any stupid things"

"Flying is not stupidity you know. Actually, if you believe you can fly, you can actually fly"

"Whatever Troy. I'm just going to prepare your lunch"

Gabriella then went to the table and prepared Troy's lunch. Troy was so bored that he decided to walk around the room. Gabriella didn't mind him and proceeded to do her job.

"So G-Gabriella" said Troy as he walk around the room "Why do you want to be a nurse for an institution?"

"Cause" said Gabriella "I can earn a lot of money...I mean, I wanted to become a teacher but I only earn a few"

"Oh I see...Hey, I can help you chant wizard spells!"

_Ugh...It's going to be a long day _thought Gabriella

"Listen, I prepared you lunch" said Gabriella as she placed the tray of food on the table "It's ham sandwhich"

"Let me try" said Troy as he went to the table

He took the sandwich and took a bite. As he chewed, he made an expression that he was disgusted by the food. Though, he swallowed it and gave a nasty look.

"Ew" said Troy "That's nasty...You call that lunch?"

"Hey" said Gabriella 'Almost everyone loves sandwiches"

"Almost...I actually love eggplants rather than that..."

"Eggplants? What? Ugh, why don't you just eat your lunch?"

"Fine"

_What a hard job _thought Gabriella.

**AN: Whew! I'm sorry if I'm not good in writing. I don't usually know how autistic people act. Like I said, no autistic were harmed while making this chapter...review please :) thanks :)**


	3. Brushes and Sketches

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews xCupcakesMuffinx , troyella2468 , keyonna13c , Completely Alluring , pumpkinking5 , MissEllaSalvatoreBieber18, XxBabiiGurlxX, xBabyDollxBlondiex, yogaluva , Bluebell140, MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 and Skyline96 :)**

**MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 : thanks for the tip :) I'll try to make Troy as autistic as it can be. it's really hard to analyse how they act lol**

**troyella2468 : Thank you also for the tip :) I'm not really good at writing lol but thanks anyway :)**

**As for the people whom you think Gabriella is so rude, don't worry. Trust me. At first she is rude but she'll change her mind eventually. So, thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

**PS-This is one of the most hardest fanfic I've written lol**

****I know I uploaded this chapter too early but I just love writing this story :)****

It was morning again and Gabriella was placing her things on the receptionist's table. She then saw the doctor name Mark. He's 23 and he's young, smart, and very handsome. Mark then smiled at Gabriella and walked to her. Gabriella has this bad feeling on this doctor.

"So" said Mark "You're Gabriella Montez right? The new nurse?"

"Yeah" replied Gabriella

"Listen, I know you're new here...But, do you want to go out with me? I'm Mark by the way"

"Hi Mark and no, I don't want to go out with you"

"Come on babe. I know you like me"

"I don't date doctors. Excuse me, but I have a job to finish. Bye"

Gabriella was not interested in this guy. Actually, she was never interested in guys as of now. She had so many boyfriends but none of them worked. They were all cheaters and Gabriella was so loyal to them. Too bad, all of them were wearing a mask.

When Gabriella arrived at Troy's room, she opened the door and closed it. She then saw Troy doing something. It seems like he's preparing something. There was a big paint easel (AN: A thing that supports painting equipments). Brushes and poster paint were everywhere.

"Hey Troy" said Gabriella as she walked Troy "How are you this morning"

"Can't talk to you" said Troy as he sat down and held a brush "I'm trying to concentrate"

"Um...Concentrate on what?"

"Concentrating on painting of course..."

"You paint?"

"Yeah...But no one cares about this..."

Gabriella looked at the room. She can see some paintings hidden behind Troy's bed. There, there were sketches but it's not fully finished yet.

"Oh, I can see your paintings" said Gabriella "But they're only sketches"

"I know" said Troy "I can't finish them because I'm cannot think a really good masterpiece."

"Troy, can you keep these painting equipments? Paint smells bad and it these paint can get your hands dirty"

"No! I want painting! No one can take my love of painting away! I love to paint!"

"I said you can't paint! Today, you're going to drink your medicine! The doctor said you have a cough today"

Gabriella then took Troy's brushes and threw it on the waste basket. Troy, all of the sudden, cried. His tears were streaming down from his eyes.

"WHY DID YOU THREW MY BRUSHES?" said Troy while tears were streaming down "DON'T TO DO IT AGAIN!"

"Oh come one!" said Gabriella "You're nothing but a pathetic person!"

"Why? I still love painting! Nothing will stop me from painting!"

Troy went to the waste basket and took out the brushes Gabriella threw. He then sat on the corner of the room and tightly holding the brushes. Gabriella felt guilty calling Troy pathetic. She walked to Troy and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry if I threw your brushes" said Gabriella as she sat beside Troy

"Don't talk to me!" said Troy as he turned around "Don't talk to me! I'm old enough to do this!"

"Troy...I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm in a bad mood you know..."

"Still, don't talk to me! I want to be a painter! I want to change the world! I want to prove to them I can do anything!"

"Troy, will you forgive me what I did? And if you did, can we go back to normal again?"

"Fine...I forgive you..."

"Thanks Troy"

Troy then stood up and kept this painting equipments, obviously, he didn't had a mood to paint anymore.

"Troy" said Gabriella as she walked to Gabriella "How did you get those painting equipments?"

"I...I had a doctor back then" said Troy "He taught me how to paint. He showed me how beautiful a painting is. That's why he left me these equipments before you came..."

Troy then lay sat down on his bed and began writing something on his notebook. Gabriella decided to come closer to him and took a peek what Troy has written. It was written "I HATE PEOPLE, THEY'RE PHONEY AND MEAN"

"Why are you looking at my notebook?" asked Troy as he immediately closed it

"Nothing! Why did you wrote that?" asked Gabriella

"Because it's true! They're phoney and mean!"

"But you're a person too!"

"No, I mean people in this hospital. They treat me bad...I write down on this notebook on how I feel...Everyday"

_Wow _thought Gabriella _Even he's autistic, he's good in arts and writing._

"They treat you bad?" asked Gabriella as she sat down next to Troy "How?"

"Well" replied Troy "You know that doctor over there name Mark? Back then, he was assigned to take care of me. Whenever he bought me lunch, he would shout at me and yell 'Hey autistic! Will you clean the room? You're nothing but a piece of shit!'"

"He did say that?"

"Yeah...But nobody believes me. I tried telling this to other doctors but no one believes me. I was just playing superman action figures but he got angry at me and says I'm an immature person. Mark is also a ladies man...He would date other nurses and break they're hearts..."

Gabriella couldn't believe what Troy is saying. Her instincts says not to believe him but some part of her does.

"Anyway" said Troy "I'm going to write my drafts for my plans on my novel. I have so many things to focus..."

Gabriella knew Troy wasn't really the person she would thought it would be. She think that Troy has the potential to be a good painter, and an artist...But his autism is the main reason why she knew Troy doesn't have a hope...

**AN: Whew! That was long but it was fun writing it! review please :) thanks :)**


	4. Puppies and Bullies

**AN: Thanks for the reviews Skyline96,**xCupcakesMuffinx , troyella2468 , keyonna13c , Completely Alluring , pumpkinking5 , XxBabiiGurlxX, xBabyDollxBlondiex, yogaluva , and MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 :)****

**MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 : Oh you do? I'll try to make it easier for you to understand her lol**

**troyella2468 : yeah, I know autistic kids and men doesn't use big words but I want Troy to use one lol**

**I'm just me2 : Yeah, I know guys are really violent when they get angry lol**

**Guys, just to let you know, I made this fanfic for a purpose. I have a friend who has autism and I've noticed many people hates him. That's why I wrote this fanfic, to make people realize autistic people are not worthless. They have talents.**

Gabriella was about to prepare the medicines for Troy when suddenly the doctor name Mark immediately stood beside Gabriella and put his arms around her. Gabriella rolled her eyes again how desperate this guy is.

"Hey Gabs" said Mark "So, did you finally decided to go out with me?"

"Well" said Gabriella as she removed Mark's arm around her and stepped back "If you could just leave me alone, I might give you the answer"

"Come on! Girls drool at me!"

"Yeah, but I don't drool for a doctor like you...Now, I have to take care of someone right now"

As Gabriella was walking on the hallway, she looked at many rooms. Many of them were autistic people who wanted to get out. Gabriella sighed and she knew she would spend another day with Troy...It was her first time to take care a real autistic person and she made sure to control her temper in Troy.

As she got inside Troy's room, she saw Troy sitting on the chair and facing on the window. The sun was shining at Troy's face and Troy was just sitting there.

"Hey Troy" said Gabriella as she walked to Troy "How are you today?"

Troy, however, didn't say anything. He just sat there looking at the window.

"Um" said Gabriella "Earth to Troy? Is there a problem"

"Nothing" said Troy as he looked at the window "I...I...Just leave me..."

"Come on Troy...Tell me..."

Troy then stood up from his chair and went to his bed. He took out a sketch pad. He turned on the pages and finally found the page he's looking for. Troy then showed it to Gabriella.

Gabriella saw a drawing of a park with children playing, dogs running, playgrounds and a big fountain. The drawing almost looks real. Gabriella was amazed by the drawing. She never knew Troy was a good artist.

"Wow Troy" said Gabriella "Nice drawing"

"No" said Troy "That's not what I meant...I want to go to the park since a long time but I was locked in this room...Now, I want to go..."

Troy stood up again and looked at the window.

"I want to go to the park" said Troy and "Play with doggies and kittens"

"Um" said Gabriella "Isn't that too childish?"

"There's nothing childish about that! I love animals! They're cute and pretty! Rather than humans"

"Okay! Okay! Relax Troy!"

Gabriella then thought of something. How about going to the park with Troy? No one will know. She'll just secretly bring Troy out of the institution and bring him to the park. In that way, Troy won't feel lonely.

"Hey Troy" said Gabriella with a smile "How's about going to park"

"R-really?" replied Troy as he was looking at the window "You do that for...Me?"

"Yeah...Why not? You're an awesome person Troy. It's really pity to see you stuck in this hell hole. How about that?"

"B-but...Someone might caught us..."

"Don't worry, we'll just sneak out of the window. Let's go back before lunch time. Got it?"

"I-I would love too! Come on! Let's go!"

Gabriella and Troy climbed out of the window, hoping not to get caught. As they were able to get out of the window, Troy and Gabriella held hands while running out of that institution. Moments later, Gabriella realized she was holding Troy's hand. She immediately released her hand from Troy's, blushing.

When they got to the park, there were only a few people. Troy was so happy.

"Yay!" said Troy they arrived "The park! I love it here!"

"I see" said Gabriella with a smile "Why don't we look at the puppies right over there?"

Troy and Gabriella walked to the puppies near the tree. Children were actually playing with them but Troy decided to join in. It was weird to see an adult playing with dogs but the children didn't mind it.

"Wow mister" said a little boy to Troy "You love puppies?"

"Yeah" said Troy with a smile "I love those little pugs"

While Troy was playing with the little children, Gabriella was standing beside him. She was smiling and it was very happy to see Troy smiling. Even if he has autism, it's not childish to see him loving puppies.

There were a group of tough looking teenagers. They were walking along the park when they saw a man wearing a mental institution clothes. A clothes for mentally ill patient. It was Troy who was wearing that clothes. The group was laughing when they saw Troy playing puppies with children.

"I knew that guy is autistic!" said a teen boy

"Yeah, let's show him who's boss!" said another guy

While Troy was petting the puppies, Gabriella saw an ice cream truck. She knew Troy loved ice cream.

"Hey Troy" said Gabriella "Let me buy you an ice cream. Be right back!"

"Okay" replied Troy as he was petting the dog

Just then, the group of teenagers went to Troy. The children got scared and ran away from them. Troy however, still stayed. He put down the puppy he was petting. He stood up and looked at the group of teenagers.

"Who are you?" asked Troy

"Who do you think we are?" said a guy

"Yeah...Who are you supposed to be anyway? Oh, you're an autistic person aren't you? Judging by the clothes" said another guy

"W-Why do you care?" said Troy

"We don't care dude. it's just that people like you should be beaten up!" said the guy

Gabriella was about to buy some ice cream when she heard a loud cry from someone. Gabriella then turned her back. She had a full surprise to see Troy being pushed and kicked by a group of bullies.

"AH!" shouted Troy as he was pushed by bullies "STOP IT! STOP IT! AH!"

Gabriella's eyes were wide open. Gabriella ran to Troy.

"Hey!" shouted Gabriella "Stop it! Stop bullying him! Get the hell out of here!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked the tough guy

"None of your business! Get the hell out of here! I'll report you to the police"

"Bullshit. Fine. We don't bully girls...Anyway, let's get out of here."

When the group left, Troy was crying and he was shouting. Gabriella went over to Troy and tried to comfort him.

"AH!" said Troy "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK HERE! I WANT TO GET OUT!"

"Don't worry Troy" said Gabriella as she was hugging Troy "We will get out of here"

"WAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHY ARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT TO ME? STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"Troy! Calm down!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO KILL THOSE PEOPLE!"

(In the institution)

As they arrived, Troy was lying on his bed, thinking with a sad expression. Gabriella sighed and knew Troy was having a bad mood. She dared not to talk to him and decided to sit on the chair.

"Gabriella..." said Troy with a sudden spoke "I-I...I can never be a person anymore..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Gabriella "You're a person..."

"I'll never be a person. A person is smart, and talented..."

"Troy, you're still a person"

"I'm a person? Really? A person can do anything"

"So as you Troy! You're a person Troy! You can do anything"

"But people hate me...I love puppies...I better go get my notebook..."

Gabriella sighed as she pitied Troy. Troy went to his bed and took out his notebook. He began scribbling again in the corner of his bed, minding his own business. Gabriella was so curious what Troy is writing but whenever she tried to take a peek, Troy would run away from Gabriella and seat on the other corner of the room.

After a few minutes, Troy fell asleep. While he was sleeping, Gabriella looked at what Troy written in his notebook. She decided to look at the last page where Troy has written.

(On Troy's notebook)

**HEY NOTEBOOK! TODAY WAS A BAD DAY! :(**

**Some bullies punched me and kicked me! I screamed and shouted! Why are people like that? I was just with my beautiful nurse Gabriella in the park and they kicked me all around the park :'( Why are people like that? Did I do something wrong? It's not my fault I was like this...I love dogs and is there something wrong? If only someone understands me! but no one can...I can never be the person I want to be. A painter. I want to believe to be a good person but that will never person. why can't people just understand that I have this condition? I'm dumb and no one feels my pain...**

**I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND PEOPLE! :( THEY WILL ALWAYS BE MEAN TO ME!**

**I MADE A POEM TO MEAN PEOPLE! HERE IT IS!**

_Hey bully!_

_You're so bad!_

_And you drive me mad!_

_And you make me sad!_

_But nothing will stop me from dreaming!_

_And nothing will stop me from living!_

_I will make a painting you'll see!_

_A painting that might set my heart free!_

_I may even write a novel about you!_

_Or even a story about you!_

**Anyway, my dream is to paint a masterpiece but I can't start that yet...**

**Let me tell you a girl name Gabriella. She's my nurse and she takes care of me. She's wonderful and I bet guys adore her. But...She will never like me as a talented person...Cause I'll never be talented...She will never know how I feel for her. she's the only person who makes me think there's still hope...**

**GABRIELLA MONTEZ! I HOPE YOU WILL ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF ME CAUSE YOU'RE A GOOD PERSON!**

**BYE NOTEBOOK! BETTER SLEEP NOW!**

As Gabriella finished reading the notebook, she felt something from her heart. She really pitied Troy. Why would people do that to him? He's such a nice fun loving guy and people would bully him? There should be a way to make him a great person. But...She was surprised to see what Troy wrote about her. Is Troy really that bad? Troy is one good person. She knew he has a potential.

**AN: I typed this fanfic the whole night lol. review please :) **

**I love writing this fanfic and this is one of my favourite fanfics i have written. :) so, the notebook thing looks childish but i want gabriella to see how troy feel since he can't say it to gabriella. tell me if that idea is good or not. every chapter, gabriella will look at Troy's notebook and sees how Troy feels. good idea or not? btw, im sorry if Troy's notebook looks childish XP i tried to make it look childish.**


	5. It was a mistake

**AN: Thanks for the reviews xCupcakesMuffinx , MissEllaSalvatoreBieber18 , pumpkinking5, HSMlove513 , keyonna13c, palmbeach , MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 , yogaluva, xBabyDollxBlondiex , troyella2468 , XxBabiiGurlxX, Completely Alluring :)**

****xBabyDollxBlondiex: chapter 4 was actually my idea lol it just came from my head****

******MissEllaSalvatoreBieber18 : Yeah, bullies sucks :P ******

********xCupcakesMuffinx: Thanks :) I hate it when people would avoid my autistic friend in school. Especially my science teacher is calling him autistic -_- this story is not only Troy and Gabriella relationship, but also a story that autism is just a challenge in life and autistic people have a true talent :)********

It was another early morning and Gabriella was preparing Troy's breakfast, chicken noodle soup. While preparing, an arm were around Gabriella shoulder. She stepped away and knew it was Mark, the doctor.

"Hey" said Mark with a wink

"Ugh" replied Gabriella as she was about to leave the kitchen room "What do you want?"

"I'm asking you to go out and have dinner with me"

"Look Mark. I'm a very busy woman and I have to take care of Troy. He might be having problems right now"

"Troy? Oh that autistic! That's your patient? You know how dumb that person can be?"

"Oh come on Mark. Troy is not bad. He's actually nice once you get to know him"

"Yeah, like that retard can be nice? Since when?"

"Just shut up Mark. I'm going to leave you now"

Gabriella then went to Troy's room. She took out a magazine she bought while ago in case she got bored. As she opened Troy's door, she saw Troy sketching something on the corner most of the room. He was really concentrated while scribbling it.

"Good morning Troy" said Gabriella as she placed Troy's breakfast on the table "Eat your breakfast now"

"Not hungry" replied Troy "I'm drawing something"

"Oh Troy. Eat your breakfast. It'll make me happy!"

"Can't eat. Need to draw"

"Troy, please? Just eat"

"Fine"

While Troy was eating breakfast, Gabriella went to Troy's bed and decided to tidy things up. While Troy was eating and wasn't looking, Gabriella looked at Troy's sketch pad he was scribbling while ago. She saw a sketch of a rose. It's not finished but it looks good. The rose itself wasn't drawn yet but the thorns were. Gabriella wondered why Troy drew the sketch of the rose.

She immediately placed the sketch pad on the table and proceeded cleaning Troy's room. As he was eating, Gabriella finished cleaning and read her magazine. It was a gossip about Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens** (AN: Yeah, I couldn't think of anyone better)**. There was a picture of the couple kissing. Suddenly, she remembered she left her phone on the kitchen room while ago. She left the magazine with that picture of the couples kissing. The magazine was open.

When Troy was finished, Gabriella was still outside and was on the kitchen room. He then went over to his bed and saw the magazine Gabriella was reading. He saw a picture of a man and a woman's lips were touched together **(AN: Troy doesn't know what a kiss is). **He was curious what was that action. He kept seeing that action especially to men and women. He was very curious.

When Gabriella arrived, she saw Troy standing in front of her. Gabriella raised her eyebrows and was curious what's happening to Troy.

"Um..Hey Troy" said Gabriella "Is there a problem?"

Troy suddenly grabbed her shoulder and put his arms around Gabriella's waist. His lips suddenly attacked on Gabriella's. They're lips were touched. Yes, to be short, they kissed. Gabriella's eyes were wide open. But Troy's eyes were closed. Troy can feel the connection between him and Gabriella. However, Gabriella slapped his cheeks, which made them stop kissing.

"Ew!" said Gabriella as she stepped away "That was damn gross!"

"What was that?" asked Troy

"That was a kiss! Don't you know that?"

"Nope...I always see it when a guy and a girl do that. What does that supposed to mean?"

"Kissing is an action where two people love each other! You know, it's only done by boyfriend and girlfriends. And you're weird! Don't you know what a kiss is? Come on! Almost everyone knows that! You're such a retard!"

By those words, it made Troy's heart really hurt. He felt like tears coming out from his eyes.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW THAT!" said Troy "I'M SORRY OKAY! I'M SORRY IF I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS THAT! I'M SORRY IF AN AUTISTIC KISSED YOU! I'M SORRY IF I WAS BORN LIKE THIS!"

Troy then went to the corner of the room and cried so loud. He's eyes has so many tears coming out. He was crying so loud.

"AH!" screamed Troy "CAN ANYONE JUST TREAT ME RIGHT?"

When Gabriella saw Troy's action and his feeling when she called Troy retard, she felt guilty again. Just like what she did when she threw the paint brush. She felt like it she was becoming a bad person. I mean, was it gross to kiss Troy? He's just a human being. He's not perfect.

"Troy..." said Gabriella as she sat down next to him "I didn't mean that"

"BUT YOU MEAN IT!" said Troy "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON!"

"I am Troy! It's just that I was surprised you kissed me! I'm really sorry...I think it was a little big misunderstanding..."

"BUT! But...But it was so hurtful...I always get to used to people who call me that. That's why I can't wait to get out of this place. I will show mum how good I am. Even if she's gone"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Troy"

"Before I was here, we weren't that rich. She died of c-ca-cancer..."

Troy suddenly stood up and took his sketching pad. He was sketching again. Sometimes, Gabriella doesn't understand Troy's attitude.

Gabriella knew she didn't control herself when Troy kissed her. However, she felt a connection when she kissed Troy. As if sparks fly. Was there something about that kiss? Yes, Gabriella think there was. But why would she shout at Troy about that? She felt really guilty. Yesterday, they were enjoying at the park but the next day it was like that again.

She didn't mean to say that to Troy. It was an accident. She swore it's an accident and felt guilt all over her. She never knew she would say that in front of Troy. She tried to make a good apology.

"Troy..." said Gabriella

"Yeah?" said Troy as he was scribbling on his notebook

"Are you mad at me? Am I offensive?"

"I can't say if you're offensive or not...It's just that, everyone kept saying that to me"

"I'm so sorry Troy. I promise, I won't do that again."

"Promise?"

"Yes..I promise"

"And you promise to tell me stories every night before sleeping?"

"Yeah...Will you forgive me what I have done? Will you forget what I said to you while ago?"

"I-If I said yes, then will you not do it again? Will you not make me cry?"

"No Troy, I won't..."

"Then I will forgive you. You're a nice person and I can still forgive you...I want to draw and write something now..."

Troy then went over to his notebook and wrote something again.

Few hours later, Troy took a shower inside the bathroom. It would take 2 hours for Troy to take a bath since he would fool around the bathroom and play rubber ducks. While in the bathroom, Gabriella looked at his sketch pad again.

There was that sketch of the rose again but this time Troy was able to draw the rose. He has a beautiful drawing and it was really sophisticating. The thorns of the rose is really visible and Gabriella wondered why Troy would draw this sketch.

She then looked at Troy's notebook. There, she read it again.

(Troy's notebook)

**HEY NOTEBOOK! TODAY WAS AN AWFUL YET WONDERFUL DAY...**

**Wanna know why? Gabriella's lips and mine just touched! It's called kissing! Yes! It's some sort of action where people would do when they're in love! Am I in love with Gabriella? I kissed her because I'm curious. I didn't know it was that!**

**But the sad part is...GABRIELLA CALLED ME A RETARD! WAH! WHY?WHY? I REALLY THOUGHT SHE LIKED ME! SHE DONT LIKE LIKE ME CAUSE I'M AUTISTIC! SHE SCREAMED WHEN I KISS HER! WHY IS THERE A PROBLEM? AH! I THOUGHT SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD ME...**

**BUT I STILL FORGIVE HER. EVEN IF SHE SHOUTED AT ME. I LOVE HER PERSONALITY. SHE'S JUST A HUMAN! Even when she was going to BARF when I kissed her, I will understand her. She's not like Mark! She's a true friend! I know it!**

**I hate Mark! Nobody believes me that he would shout at me! I was just learning how to fly and he would scream at me! Gabriella is different! I know she is! She's a strong person and I know I can still forgive her! It's not her fault anyway! It's my fault that I'm autistic!**

**Gabriella! Gabriella! I will give you a rose for you if I could find one! Even if you hate me, I'm starting to give a different impression for you! I know you're a good person! I will always forgive you cause I know it's not your fault!**

**By the way, my masterpiece! AH! I'm already sketching the rose but it's too hard! I need more time! I will show to everyone what that rose meant when I'm finish! I'm only going to sketch it for a while!**

**I'm going to take a shower! BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE!**

As Troy got out of the shower with a towel around his waist, Gabriella immediately closed Troy's notebook. Gabriella cannot believe what she is seeing.

Troy is shirtless! He's muscles are shown and his abs also. Gabriella was drooling at Troy's wet hot body.

"Hey Gabriella" said Troy "Why...Why are you staring at...My...Chest?"

"Oh...Um, nothing" replied Gabriella

Troy went to his bed and took his clothes. He then went to the bathroom again and put on some clothes. Gabriella was amazed at Troy's body. Why is he so muscular? There's something happening to Gabriella's mind.

As Troy finished wearing he's clothes, he sat down on his bed while Gabriella read her magazine. Troy, however, was sketching something on his sketch pad again. He was sketching something. After sketching, he stood up and ripped the page off. He made it a paper air plane and flew it to Gabriella's lap.

Gabriella found the paper air plane on her lap. She opened it and she got a full surprise what Troy drew.

It was a sketch of a garden. It was beautiful and it has flowers and butterflies. Below was written:

_To Gabriella, _

_I forgive you...I know you're a good person, we all make mistakes. This drawing of a garden is for you. Because you're like a garden, it makes my day happy_

_From Troy_

Suddenly, tears came out from her eyes. She was about to thank Troy but he was sleeping. She smiled and kept the drawing Troy gave to her.

Gabriella was kissed by Troy today. But she called Troy a retard which made Troy angry but still forgave her...How sweet and nice can Troy be?

**AN: So, I know it's too early for Troy to kiss Gabriella but I think this is the right time lol. As for the people who are curious about the rose thing, you'll find out in the future chapters. Review please! thanks**


	6. Painting Equipments

**AN: Thanks for the review XxBabiiGurlxX , pumpkinking5 , yogaluva , palmbeach , xxRollingInTheDeepxx , keyonna13c , MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 , and BabyGlover :)**

**** xxRollingInTheDeepxx: In my school, people are mean to autistic. I actually hate it when they tease them that's why I wanted to write this fanfic.****

******MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18: Nice theory :) but that's not the point of the rose drawing (sorry to say that) but nice theory :) you will know why Troy wants to draw the rose in the future chapters. Clue: The rose has something to do with Troy's point of view of him and Gabriella. Thanks for the long review btw :) ******

******Just to let you know, if anyone is curious about this rose thing, wait for the future chapters and you will find out :) The rose is a big symbolism in this story.******

It was 7AM and Gabriella wasn't at the institution yet. Troy, however, was preparing his painting equipments. It was a bit broken but he tried his best to make it worthy. As he was preparing, he kept thinking what would he be drawing today. After preparing, he just sat on his bed and think.

Mark, who was early, was passing by the hallways. He then saw Troy's room. The room has a partly glass door and he decided to check on Troy. He saw Troy sitting in the bedroom. However, Mark saw Troy's painting equipment. The paint has a strong odour which made the whole hallway smell bad. He got so angry that he suddenly opened the door so hard.

"Hey!" shouted Mark as he strongly pushed the door open "What the hell are you doing?"

"Me?" asked Troy as he got up when he had a big surprise "I-I...I'm just pre-paring to p-paint..."

"Paint? Don't you know painting isn't allowed in this institution?"

Mark suddenly took Troy's brushes from Troy's hand one by one broke it in front of Troy. Troy's eyes felt pain as Mark was breaking them one by one. Troy, was crying again.

"AH!" said Troy while crying "DON'T DO IT! I LOVE PAINTING! DON'T DO IT!"

"Well you can't do anything!" shouted Mark "You're wasting everyone's life! You should die right now!"

"DON'T THROW THEM AWAY! I LOVE THEM!"

"I'm not going to throw them away...I'm going to break them all!"

Mark suddenly kicked Troy's every painting equipment. He also kicked Troy's paint which was spilled all over the floor. He broke every Troy's painting equipment. Troy, who was crying, felt pain and anger.

"NO!" said Troy as he cried "NO!"

"Oh but yes!" said Mark as he finished breaking every painting equipments Troy has "You don't deserve to live here! You don't even deserve to be a person!"

Mark then left the room and shut the door hard. Troy, however, was crying in the corner of the room. All of his paint equipments are broken. In short, his dreams are broken. All he ever wanted is to paint a painting but it seems like Mark got on the way.

(1 hour later)

Gabriella was walking on the hallways and was about to go inside Troy's room. As she opened Troy's room, she got a full surprise to see that the room was a mess. Everything was a mess. There were paint all over the floor. Brushes were broken and papers were everywhere. However, she heard someone crying in the corner of the room. It was Troy. He was crying so loud.

"Troy!" shouted Gabriella as she walked and knelt down to Troy "What happened?"

"I...I..." said Troy as tears were coming out from his eyes "M-MARK THREW AND BROKE ALL MY PAINTING EQUIPMENTS!"

"What? Oh my God! When?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HE'S HURTING ME SINCE I CAME HERE! HE CALLED ME SO MANY BAD THINGS!"

Gabriella got so angry that she got out of Troy's room and went to Mark. Mark was at the medicine room and Gabriella just barged in the room.

"Hey Mark!" shouted Gabriella

"Oh hey Gabs" said Mark "How are you?"

"I can't believe you broke Troy's painting equipment!"

"What? Come on! That retard doesn't deserve those shit! He's not a damn painter!"

"That's it Mark! I'm going to report you to the head of the institution right now!"

"Come on then! Report me! Beside, the head won't believe you! Or better words, he won't give a shit about you!"

Gabriella got out of the medicine room and went to Mister Johnson's office (the head of the institution). She knocked on the door and waited for a response. When a voice said "Come in!", she immediately went inside.

"Mister Johnson sir!" said Gabriella

"Oh" said Mister Johnson "What seems to be the problem?"

"Mark just broke Troy's painting equipments! He even called Troy names which are so hurtful!"

"Woah, slow down...Um...Miss?"

"Miss Gabriella Montez. My patient was about to paint an-"

"Woah! Woah! Paint?"

"Yes, paint. Is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry Miss Montez but why would an autistic paint?**"(AN: apologies for those who got offended)**

"Is there a problem sir if there is?"

"Yes. How can a person like him be painting? And you went here because Mark just called your patient some mean remarks?"

"Yes! He did that!"

"None of it matters now Miss Montez. It's only that, nothing big"

"Nothing big? Mister Johnson sir, he did that!"

"Yes, he did that. But it's no big deal. Carry on with your work"

Gabriella got so angry. Even the head won't do a thing? Mark did all those stuffs and even Mister Johnson didn't do anything! There's something wrong with the damn institution!

Gabriella got out of the office and went to Troy's room again. As she got inside, she saw Troy sitting down on the bed. Gabriella felt very pity to Troy. Obviously, Troy stopped crying but he stared blankly at the wall.

"Troy?" said Gabriella "Troy...Please answer me..."

"D-do I deserve to live?" asked Troy "All I wanted is to paint..."

"Yes you do! You deserve to live! Trust me! Don't listen to that Mark!"

"Even if I don't listen to Mark, I don't have hope anymore..."

Troy then walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Gabriella heard Troy's cry. She felt like crying too. She knew she had to give time to Troy for himself. Gabriella cleaned the whole room. After cleaning, she can still hear Troy's cry. Probably Troy is too shy to cry in front of Gabriella. Gabriella then saw Troy's notebook again. She flipped the pages again to see what Troy has to say now.

**Hey Notebook!**

**TODAY WAS AN AWFUL DAY AGAIN! MARK CALLED ME SO MANY MEAN THINGS! HE SAID I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE AND I HAVE TO BE DEAD! THAT'S MEAN TO ME! XP I THOUGHT EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE FINE!**

**All I just wanted is to be a painter. That's it. All I want to feel is to be normal. I wanted to be treated normal but it seems like it's so hard! X(**

**Gabriella is the only person who understands me right now! She's so pretty and she's so nice! I think everyone likes her! Gabriella is one nice person and I will always be her friend! She can understand me and I can understand her! I love her as a...Sister? Dunno...**

**Mark! Go away! Poof! Never come back!**

**Gabriella! You're still the person who understands me **

**Bye Notebook!**

Gabriella closed Troy's notebook and gave a big sigh. She want to find a way to make Troy happy. Moments later, she knew what was the biggest way to make Troy happy...And it's a very good idea.

(The next day)

"I don't get it Gabriella" said Troy with a blindfold on his eyes inside his room "Why do I have a blindfold?"

"Just wait" said Gabriella as she smiled

Gabriella removed Troy's blindfold. Troy was amazed as the moment Troy's blindfold was removed. There were brand new painting equipments in front of him. They were the best quality and Troy was so happy.

"GABRIELLA!" cried Troy "IS THIS A NEW PAINT?"

"Yeah" replied Gabriella with a smile "I bought you a new one"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GABS!"

Troy suddenly hugged Gabriella tightly which made her giggle.

"Gabriella! You're such a special friend! I love everything about you!" said Troy

"Aw... Thanks" replied Gabriella "Well, why don't you look at your new equipments"

(3 hours later)

After loosing so much energy, Troy fell asleep (AN: Again lol. He loves sleeping). Gabriella decided to read what Troy has written on his notebook.

**Hey notebook!**

**TODAY IS THE MOST AMAZING DAY ! GABRIELLA BOUGHT ME A NEW PAINTING EQUIPMENT! I LOVE HER NOW! SHE'S MY TRUE FRIEND! MY REAL FRIEND! I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER! WHAT A NICE GIRL! SHE'S SO PRETTY AND NICE! I BET GUYS LOVE HER ;)**

**SINCE GABRIELLA DID SOMETHING TO ME, I'M GOING TO GIVE HER SOMETHING BACK AND IT'S A SECRET! SHH...I WON'T TELL YOU WHAT IS IT!**

**I completely forgot about the rose! I will draw it as soon as possible! In the mean time, I'm so happy for Gabriella!**

**GABRIELLA MONTEZ, YOU'RE A TRUE INSPIRATION!**

Gabriella smiled as she finsihed reading Troy's notebook. She looked at Troy and thought he was kinda cute. Especially when he's sleeping. Was there something more between her and Troy?

**AN: Whew! Done! What do you think about this chapter? review please!**

**btw, sorry for those who got offended on the part where Mister Johnson said autistic can't paint...I'm truly sorry.**


	7. Museum

**AN: Thanks for the review XxBabiiGurlxX , pumpkinking5 , yogaluva , xxRollingInTheDeepxx , keyonna13c , and Completely Alluring :)**

**SORRY IF I HADN'T UPLOAD THIS STORY FOR LIKE A DECADE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I'm not greedy or anything but I was kinda sad when I only received 6 reviews from the last chapter. I guess you guys didn't like the last chapter :( Don't worry, I'll try to make this chapter better than the last time :) **

As morning arrives, Gabriella went to Troy's room. As she opened the door, she saw Troy sitting in the corner of the room. He hands were on his head and he kept making some groaning sounds. She closed the door and went closer to him.

"Um...Good morning Troy" said Gabriella as she walked closer to Troy

"Gabriella!" said Troy as he turned his back and stood up "Good morning!"

"Troy...Tell me, is there a problem?"

"Um...Uh...I-I..."

"Come on Troy, tell me"

"I want to go to this art museum...But I guess we're not allowed...Especially after what happened in the park"

"You want to go to the art museum? Well, why didn't you say so? Come on Troy! We're going to the museum today!"

"Y-you really think so?"

"Sure! I know you love arts and painting. It will make you inspire more on painting!"

"Thanks Gabster! You're the best! No one ever done that to me before"

"But we better keep quiet! Change your clothes and we have to sneak out from this institution."

Troy changed his clothes. As he was finished wearing his clothes, he took his notebook with him. Gabriella and Troy sneaked out the window and slowly didn't made a sound. It was very hard to escape this place but Troy and Gabriella took it seriously.

As they arrived at the art museum, Troy was amazed how large a museum could be. He had never gone to a museum before. Only this time, he can go. As they paid for the entrance, they went inside and it was a pretty large place.

"Troy" said Gabriella "Why don't we look at the paintings first?"

"Sure" said Troy with a smile

As they arrived with the painting section, Troy was amazed there were plenty of paintings. It has 10 paintings...No wait, 20! No, 30! No, more than 50! Troy couldn't wait to look at the paintings which are done by professional painters.

"AH! I want to look at the paintings!" shouted Troy which made people look at him

"Shh..." said Gabriella as she tried to make Troy as quiet as possible "Troy, if you want to look at these paintings, you got to keep quiet"

"Oops, sorry"

One by one, Troy and Gabriella looked at the paintings. Troy, however, would take up to 5 minutes just to look at a painting. He's analysing every painting.

They then came the painting of Leonardo da Vinci. It's none other than "Mona Lisa"

"I know this painting!" cried Troy "It's Mona Lisa!"

"You're right Troy" said Gabriella "I still wonder what's the mystery on this painting. Everyone says there's something about her smile"

"Gabriella, paintings are meant to be mysterious. They have hidden meanings"

"You think so? I mean, why do you love painting so much?"

"I love it it's because...When people can't understand what I'm saying, I'll just paint it"

"Oh...Well, I'm sure you will make most of your time paintings beautiful pictures"

They browse the whole museum and Troy was having a fun time. He would analyse every painting the museum have. After looking at the paintings, they went to the statues and other artworks. They then left the museum because it's almost lunch time again.

As they go outside the museum, Gabriella bought two ice cream for her and Troy. They were sitting down on the bench as they were eating they're ice cream.

"Yummy!" said Troy as he licked his ice cream "Thanks for the ice cream Gabi!"

"No problem" said Gabriella as she smiled

"I feel young again whenever I eat this! I remember when I was a kid, I have to eat all of the ice cream before it melts. One time, I left it in the table and it melted. That's why I have to eat it before it's too late"

"That's a funny story Troy. We all love ice cream"

"There's something I want to see in the museum..."

"And what was that?"

"A painting of a rose. But it seems like they don't have one. Oh well"

Again, Gabriella was curious about this rose thing. Why is the rose very special for Troy? Is there something about it? What is the significance about it actually?

"Um...Troy?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah?" said Troy as he licked his ice cream

"Can I ask you something? What is this rose thing that made you want to look for it in the museum?"

"Oh! Um...Uh...It's a secret"

"Why? I just want to know"

"I can't tell you. It's my masterpiece. Well, I could say I'm going to paint a picture of a rose"

"What does the rose mean by the way?"

"Well...I can't tell you. It's a surprise. Just wait"

"Oh. That's okay. We better go back now. Let's finish our ice cream"

As Troy and Gabriella gone back to the institution, they quietly walked. They were about to walk inside Troy's room when suddenly, a voice shouted at them.

"Miss Gabriella Montez!" shouted a voice

They turned around and it was Mister Johnson, who has his arms crossed.

"Gabriella, in my office, now!" shouted Mister Johnson

(In the office)

"But sir!" said Gabriella to Mister Johnson "Troy needs to get out and express himself! It's so boring for him to lock him in a room for the whole day!"

"Miss Montez!" said Mister Johnson "He has an autism and he may damage anything outside this institute! You should follow and obey the rules and regulations!"

"But sir! Who cares about safety? Troy needs to get out!"

"Miss Montez, I hope this is the last time you'll let an autistic get out of this place. Understand?"

Gabriella had no choice but to accept the fact that Troy is not allowed to go outside.

(Inside Troy's room)

"So, did you love the museum?" asked Gabriella as Troy was writing something on his notebook

"Of course!" said Troy with a smile "I learn so many stuff! Thank you so much Gabby! I'm sorry if I made Mister Johnson scold you"

"Na, that's okay. At least you were able to see the outside world"

"I love you Gabriella"

"Um...Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing! Um...I better go to the bathroom now. I'm going to take an afternoon shower"

As Troy got inside, he felt very embarrassed on what he said. He locked the door and his whole face was blushing red. Why did he suddenly say "I love you" to Gabriella? It was an accident right? Or did he really mean it?

(That night)

Before Gabriella was about to leave Troy's room, she tried to look at Troy's notebook again.

**Hey Notebook!**

**Today was a beautiful day! Gabriella invited me to go on the museum today! I've seen so many paintings and I understood why paintings are painted! What did I understood? Well, I understood paintings are meant to be drawn in a beautiful way!**

**I have this weird feeling. Really! Whenever I look at Gabriella, I feel like my heart is beating very fast! What does that mean? Does that mean I feel something for her? I don't know and I'm so confused! **

**But still, I think Gabriella is not only beautiful on the outside, but also the inside! she's so pretty! **

**I forgot something! I just said to Gabriella "I Love you"! I can't believe I said that! What does that mean?Am I in love with Gabriella? Or I'm just confused? oh no! I'm in love!**

**But am I really in love? Or I'm just confuse? oh well.**

**I forgot, Gabriella asked me about the rose thing. it's a secret. I'm not going to tell it to anyone...even you. but, it's going to be my masterpiece! wait and see! I never knew I would end up like this!**

**Bye Notebook!**

As she closed the notebook, Gabriella felt something in her heart too when she saw what Troy wrote. Was Troy really falling for Gabriella? Or he's just confused? Or better yet, are they in love but they just don't see it?

**AN: Whew! Done! Liked it? Review please :) thanks**


	8. Electrified

**AN: Thanks for the review XxBabiiGurlxX , pumpkinking5 , yogaluva , xxRollingInTheDeepxx , 13keyonna1 , palmbeach, MissEllaSalvatoreBieber18 and MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 :)**

**I'm glad I got plenty reviews :) I'm hoping this will have more :D**

Gabriella went inside Troy's room and saw him in the corner of the room, groaning himself. Gabriella raised her eyebrows and began to wonder what's up with Troy again. She walked to Troy and knelt down. She tried to check on Troy.

"Hey Troy" said Gabriella "What seems to be the problem?"

"I...I..." said Troy with a tremble "It's nothing"

"Come on, don't be shy, just tell me"

"But you're going to be surprised"

"Don't worry, it's okay. You can tell me everything"

Troy took a deep breathe while Gabriella sat next to him. He looked at her with a sad look.

"Mark went inside my room while ago" said Troy "He went here to clean my room and something happened"

_Flashback_

_"Tell me" said Mark, while cleaning Troy's room "What do you think of Gabriella?"_

_"You mean the nurse?" asked Paul, another doctor from the institution_

_Troy was at the corner of his bed listening to they're conversation. Mark and Paul thought Troy wouldn't care what they're talking about. However, Troy decided to eavesdrop they're conversation. _

_"Yeah, that one" said Mark_

_"I don't know, she looks hot" said Paul_

_"Hot huh? I'm trying to ask her out but it seems like she doesn't like me"_

_"Oh Mark, how can you score a girl like her? You go to do something"_

_"I'm trying dude. I'm trying. But it seems like she'll never want to go out with me"_

_"Gabriella will never like you!" cried Troy all of the sudden_

_The two doctors looked at Troy who was sitting in the corner of the bed. Mark got angry and walked to Troy._

_"Hey!" said Mark "You better watch your mouth! You're only a patient here while I'm a professional doctor!"_

_"It's true!" said Troy "Gabriella doesn't like you! She doesn't want you bugging her!"_

_"You better watch where you're going! I'm going to punch your fucking mouth! You're just an autistic!(AN: Sorry if I offended anyone)"_

_End of flashback_

"He said that to you?" said Gabriella

"Nah, it's okay" said Troy "I get used to it. I know you like Mark so I'm sorry if I said to Mark that you will never fall for him"

"Troy, I don't like Mark...Never...He's such an asshole you know. He would always bug me to go out with him and make out with him but I just don't like him. Why are you so worried of me liking him?"

"Um...It's because...Nothing"

The truth is, Troy was kinda jealous actually. He was scared that Gabriella might be in love with Mark. But thank God Gabriella never liked Mark.

"Don't worry Troy" said Gabriella "I will never fall for that asshole doctor. And don't mind him, he just wants to bug people"

"Oh" said Troy with a smile "Good"

"By the way Troy, I'm just going to get your breakfast. Be right back"

Gabriella left Troy's room. As she closed the door, she was surprised to see Mark waiting for her outside with a scary look. He was smiling at her but Gabriella almost tripped when she saw Mark.

"Oh Mark" said Gabriella "What are you doing here?"

"Well" said Mark "I just want to ask you out"

"I told you, I don't like you okay? I'm not committed to a relationship right now"

"Hey! Chicks dig on me you know! Come on babe, just give me a kiss"

Mark tried to put his arms all over Gabriella's waist. In short, Mark tried to kiss Gabriella.

"Ah!" cried Gabriella "I don't love you! Get off me!"

"Come on babe!" said Mark as he tried to kiss her in the hallway "Give me just one smooch!"

"Ugh! Get off me! Mark!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed Mark and pushed him. It was none other than Troy Bolton. Troy heard the screams and shout of Gabriella so he decided to look at the clear mirror of the door. He saw Mark trying to kiss her. That's why he got out of his room and tried to save Gabriella.

"Stop kissing Gabriella!" said Troy as he punched Mark

"WHAT THE HELL?" said Mark "GET OFF ME!"

Troy kept punching Mark but Mark was punching him back. The two are fighting already.

"You two!" said Gabriella as she tried to stop the fight "Stop fighting!"

"You think it's fun to harass girls?" said Troy as he punched Mark "You're a doctor but a mean one!"

"Shut the fuck up autistic!" said Mark as he pushed Troy which made Troy fall down "Guards! Doctors! There's a mad patient here!"

Doctors came out from they're office and heard the noise. They saw Troy trying to punch Mark. However, guards and doctors tried to stop Troy by grabbing his hands and arms. Then, the head of the institution Mister Johnson came.

"What's going on?" asked Mister Johnson

"That Troy tried to punch me!" said Mark "With no purpose!"

"No! It's not true mister Johnson" said Gabriella "Troy didn't mean to do it!"

"He tried to kiss Gabriella that's why I punched him!" cried Troy while his arms and hands where held by doctors

"Miss Montez" said Mister Johnson "You know the consequences when a patient attacks a doctor"

"Wait" said Gabriella "What are you going to do with him?"

"Oh you don't know? According to the rules of this hospital, when a patient tries to attack a doctor, he or she will be electrified"

"In short" said Mark "Troy is going to suffer in the electric chair"

"WHAT?" cried Gabriella "NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! DON'T ELECTRIFY TROY! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

"I'm sorry miss Montez but that's the rule" said Mister Johnson "Come on boys, follow me"

"No!" cried Gabriella

The doctors held Troy's arms and hands while they followed Mister Johnson who led them to a room. Gabriella tried to chase them but Mark and the other doctors tried to stop her chasing them.

"No!" said Gabriella while she was crying "Don't do that to Troy! He's innocent!"

The doctors made Troy sat on the chair. The doctors place some wires all over Troy's body. Troy didn't know what's happening to him. He looked all around the room. It was nothing but a gray room filled with machines and a big clear mirror in front of him.

Gabriella ran and tried to open the room where Troy and the doctors went. But it was locked. She went right next to the big clear mirror and she saw Troy sat on a chair with a lot of wires all over him.

"Oh my God" said Gabriella "They're gonna electrify him! Stop it!"

(In the room)

"What's going on?" said Troy with a confuse tone as he looked at the clear mirror"G-Gabriella! Help me"

"Okay" said Mister Johnson "Start the engine"

The doctors began to start the engine. Troy then felt electrified all over his body. He was on an electric chair to be specific. The doctors were electrifying him. He was screaming and shouting in pain.

"AH!" cried Troy "STOP IT! STOP IT! IT HURTS! GABRIELLA! WHERE AM I? WHY IS IT PAINFUL?"

Gabriella looked at Troy in the clear mirror. He was electrified on the electric chair. Gabriella was crying. It was so hurtful to see Troy electrified on the electric chair.

"STOP IT! AH!" cried Troy with pain

Gabriella's tears were all over her face. She can't believe Troy was electrified because of her. All Troy did was to save her from Mark but it seems like it gone too far.

"No!" said Gabriella "DON'T ELECTRIFY HIM! PLEASE!"

But the doctors still didn't listen to Gabriella. The kept electrifying Troy. 10 minutes later, Mister Johnson ordered them to stop it already. After that, they left Troy inside the room. It was a nightmare for Troy.

"Listen miss Montez" said Mister Johnson to Gabriella as he got out of the room "If Troy did that again, I have him electrify twice than before"

When the doctors left, Gabriella went inside the room and saw Troy lying on the bed unconsciously. She cried and went near to Troy. She sat next to him and hugged him.

"Troy...I'm sorry" said Gabriella while crying "I'm so sorry"

But Troy was unconscious...

( Hours later)

Troy's eyes were wide open. As he opened his eyes, he looked beside him and saw Gabriella lying next to him, sleeping. He remembered while ago he was electrified by some doctors.

While Gabriella was sleeping, Troy took his notebook and began to scribble something again. Minutes later, he closed the notebook and began to look at Gabriella. Moments later, Gabriella woke up and saw Troy looking at her.

"Troy!" said Gabriella as she woke up and sat on the bed "Listen...I'm sorry about what happened and-"

"It's not your fault" said Troy "I deserve it"

"No you don't! Okay? Try to rest for a while. it's 8PM already and I should be getting home now. Let's just talk about this tomorrow"

"Okay...But...Don't worry about me"

"I am worried about you Troy. Try to get some sleep now"

Minutes passed and Troy fell asleep. Gabriella was about to leave the room when she saw Troy's notebook. She decided to look at it for a while.

**Dear notebook,**

**today was an awful day! okay, let me start, i was electrified!**

**that mean old mark tried to kiss gabriella while ago that's why i left the room and decided to punch mark. but then, doctors came and said that i should be electrified to learn my lesson. yeah, i was on some sort of chair and there were electricity all over my body :( it was painful! **

**but what's more painful to see is gabriella crying. i didn't care if i was electrified, i care for gabriella. she was crying while ago. that mark always tries to harass her! one day i will prove to everyone i can be a great person!**

**i was jealous while ago because i thought gabriella was in love with mark! but im happy she's not! **

**you wanna know a secret? im in love with gabriella! yes! :") she's so cute and lovely. i love her. i dont want to hide it from you but i cant really reveal it to gabriella. gabriella is a nice girl! it's not her fault that i was electrified!**

**anyways, gotta go now! bye! :)**

**PS-I'm so in love today!**

Gabriella can't believe she was reading. Troy is in love with her? It can't be. Oh but it can. Gabriella felt tears all over her eyes. She never knew Troy would still forgive her after what happened while ago...

**AN: so yeah, Troy is in love with her. sorry if I offended anyone in this chapter. review please! thanks :)**


End file.
